Emerald Legacy
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: Baby Harry accidentally used magic in an unorthodox way. Stealing knowledge from his parents? How is that possible! We don't know. All we know is that it is going to cause a splash in the pond known as Wizarding England! NOT SLASH/YAOI!
_**Emerald Legacy**_

 _SUMMARY_

 _Baby Harry accidentally used magic in an unorthodox way. Stealing knowledge from his parents? How is that possible?!_

 _ **Chapter 1: Tenth Birthday**_

Harry James Potter, boy who lived, grew up very differently than most others his age. From his second birthday onward he began exercising. He would pick up random things around his Aunt's house, like a heavy dictionary, and lift it over and over again. After he learned to walk he began doing laps around the back yard, and the same thing happened when he learned to run and jog.

When Harry was about to start elementary school he requested a Level's Reading from his teacher. He had finished everything in the Elementary Levels with flying colors. Because of that they let him sit in on the Middle School Levels to see if he knew anything. He passed most of those with flying colors as well. Just five years ago he finished his High School Levels at the Department for Educational Services. They hadn't believed that he could score so well.

Harry had spent the time from age seven to his current age learning all kinds of etiquette for business with goblins. Today though he gets to use that knowledge. He had remembered the name of the only Potter Elf assigned to him, Mipsy, and had convinced her to steal money from his relatives to pay for formal robes. When he explained that they were being paid to care for him she agreed thinking it wasn't coming out of their pockets. Harry knew it wasn't coming from their pockets since he had found the pitcher full of bank notes from Gringotts with bank statements that they never read.

Harry instructed her to take it out of their bedroom and take the notes to Gringotts for a conversion to galleons. She happily obeyed him and went shopping for Acromantula Silk Cloth, and a few other luxuries to be crafted into his current outfit. After about three weeks Mipsy had been confident that she could sew him a master piece. And she did create a master piece.

This double-breasted suit ensemble he is wearing is done in deep blue and deep green fabrics. It includes a vest, a pocket watch, a top hat and a pair of gloves. Thankfully Mipsy was able to get them to the Steps of Gringotts without anybody being the wiser but the goblins. The goblins instantly noticed him though, he knew they noticed everything in their domain and at the 'gates' to their domain.

Mipsy trailed along after him as he began climbing the steps to enter. When one goblin nods at him he politely nods back. Surprise flickers over the faces of the few of the goblin's kin who seen him nod to him. None of the Magical people noticed but that was normal. Stepping inside he steps into line with Mipsy and waits patiently for his turn. After several long minutes of waiting it was his turn. Since he had his mother's letter in hand he simply pushed it onto the counter near his aid's reach.

The goblin took the letter and read it carefully before scanning it a few time. Nodding to himself he calls into a side room where another smaller goblin came out and listened to the goblin teller. After speaking to each other the new goblin motions for him to follow him and Harry discretely places another note in front of the goblin teller before following him.

After traversing the winding halls they arrived in a room labeled 'Potter Family Accounts' and sat down. Harry decided that this would be the best time to greet him, "May the healer keep you healthy, the warrior keep your family and treasures safe, and the miner make you wealthy, Honorable Goblin."

The goblin's eyes widened a fraction as he looked at Harry with a look of mild respect. Nodding back at Harry he fists his hand over his heart as Harry was doing. "May the Healer, the Warrior, and the Miner do the same for you, Heir Potter. First we must do a verification test to determine if you are who you claim to be."

Harry politely nods as he loses track of his manners he learned and becomes eager. He was given a thick scroll of parchment and he carefully unrolled a portion of it. Biting his thumb he smears his blood onto the first page and clearly says, "Activate." Feeling his magic pour into the scroll as it absorbs his blood, magic, and spit he continues holding the scroll. After a few scant seconds he senses a change in the parchment. When he senses the change he forces a little more magic into the parchment to overload it as he remembered the instructions he received from his father told him to do.

Once the printing was finished Harry handed the original to the goblin and waited for him to copy it onto a blank parchment scroll. After about five minutes the goblin had copied it completely and the ink from the test was starting to fade. The goblin uses a quick spell to clear the testing sheet before making a copy of the official parchment going on their records.

Looking at the parchment he became very surprised at the information inside of it. He had to have owned at least thirty different houses, about twenty Wizengamot seats, and hundreds of other things. Groaning as he thumps his head on the goblin's desk he sees the Collections Account and gets an idea. Looking up at the goblin who looks faintly amused he politely inquires, "I wish to donate to charity. If there is not one that you trust I shall put you in charge of forming a new charity. Once we have finished going over the Inheritance I am willing to speak of the matter further." The goblin's eyes widened more before he cleared his throat as he shuffled some nearby papers.

"I shall agreed as long as there are added stipulations. But on to the Inheritance test. First I want you to read over it and tell me what you know for sure." Harry smiles softly as he looks down at the parchment. Reaching it over completely he feels like thumping his head again.

 **INHERITANCE OF ONE HAROLD 'HARRY' JAMES POTTER**

 **Lordship to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter** **\- Blood/Father**

 **Lordship to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Fleamont** **\- Blood/Father**

 **Lordship to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Melrose** **\- Blood/Mother**

 **Lordship to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Mordred** **\- Blood/Mother**

 **Lordship to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black - Will/Godfather**

 **Lordship to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Gaunt - Conquest/Tom M. Riddle**

 **Recipient to the H. J. Potter Collections Vault (96,241 galleons and miscellaneous items)**

 **Total Monetary Assets: 19,385,237,587 galleons, 3 sickles, 8 knuts**

 **Wizengamot seats: 24 -British Isles Ministry of Magic**

 **Properties...**

 **Number 4 Private Drive - England**

 **Potter Manor - England**

 **Potter Estates - France**

 **Potter Cabin - Finland**

 **Potter Winter Island Getaway - Crete Island**

 **Fleamont Manor - England**

 **Fleamont Estate - Spain**

 **Fleamont Summer Home - Germany**

 **Fleamont Winter Home - Greenland**

 **Fleamont Summer Getaway - Hawaii, United States of America**

 **Fleamont House Elf Breeding Farm - Canada**

 **Fleamont House Elf Work Farm - Kentucky, United States of America**

 **Melrose Manor - Wales**

 **Melrose Estates - Sweden**

 **Melrose Plantation - Tennessee, United States of America**

 **Melrose Slave Plantation - Mississippi, United States of America**

 **Melrose Cabin - India**

 **Melrose Summer Cabin - Nebraska, United States of America**

 **Mordred Manor - Scotland**

 **Mordred Estates - Norway**

 **Mordred Summer Estate - Romania**

 **Mordred Getaway - Turkey**

 **Mordred Islands - Atlantic Ocean**

 **Mordred Summer Islands - Gulf of Mexico**

 **Number 12 Grimmauld Place - England**

 **Black Manor House - Ireland**

 **Black Estates - Belarus**

 **Black Summer Estate - Italy**

 **Black House Elf Work Farm - Ukraine**

 **Black Getaway Islands - Atlantic Ocean**

 **Gaunt House - England**

 **Hogwarts - Scotland**

 **House Elves: 398 Male; 410 Female**

 **Slaves...**

 **56 Muggles**

 **64 Centaur**

 **42 Merfolk**

 **20 Veela**

 **8 Goblin**

 **159 Magical Humans**

 **Notable Items Owned:**

 **153 Wandless Magic Kits**

 **162 Soundless Magic Kits**

 **213 Magic Foci**

 **1 Cloak of Invisibility - In the Possession of Albus Dumbledore**

 **16 Large Magical Libraries**

 **3 Large Muggle Libraries**

 **10 Founder's Guides to Hogwarts**

 **5 Snowy Owls**

 **5** **Screech Owls**

 **5 Eagle Owls**

 **10 Barn Owls**

 **10 Brown Owls**

 **10 Tawny Owls**

 **67 Puffskeins**

 **15 Kneazles**

 **250 Miscellaneous Medical Potions**

 **500 Miscellaneous Prank Potions**

 **750 Miscellaneous Important Potions**

 **500 Other Potions**

 **Miscellaneous Other Items Numbering in the Thousands**

 **Partial Ownerships...**

 **Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions - 26%**

 **Magical Travels - 13%**

 **Daily Profit - 45%**

 **Flourish and Blotts - 65%**

 **Gladrags Wizardwear - 43%**

 **Eeylops Owl Emporium - 21%**

Swallowing thickly Harry decided to start from the top. Looking up at the faintly amused Goblin he smiles thinly, "The Lordships are Status Type Inheritances that form the majority of what I can have. They are also part of the Wizengamot of the Magical Community. The Monetary Assets is the amount of money I have not including the value of everything I own. The Properties are buildings I own. The Wizengamot seats are like the government seat allocated to privileged people. We should talk to someone about hiring a stand in for those seats. House elves are magical beings who need a bonded in order to survive. The slaves are just that... is there any possible way I can free them?" Looking up at the goblin for a moment he realizes that he doesn't have a name to work with.

"It is very possible that you may free them. But I would suggest asking them if they wished to be freed. Some of those beings have been breed in slavery and that makes the slave only know how to live as a slave." Harry frowns as he nods in reluctance. It was true most of the time and he'd hate to find out that they didn't know how to take care of themselves.

Harry smiles with a little remorse as he inclines his head, "Forgive me, I haven't asked for your nickname yet." The goblin sits up a little straighter as he offers his hand.

"Lurnott Ironsmith at your service." He seems to be happy that Harry wants to know his name.

"My apologies for not asking sooner. Now, notable owned items are just that, very important things that are necessary on different levels for every day and weekly use. And partial ownerships are businesses that I own shares of and that I inherited from my relatives or others. I don't think I missed anything." Looking over the list again he sees Lurnott nod from where he sat.

"You got everything but the collections acount accounted for." Harry thumps his head with his hand and groans. "I assure you that it won't go away if you keep doing that." Harry sighs as he moves his hand and looks at the parchment again.

"The collections account is a specific account set aside for charity. I probably have one due to beng the boy who lived if I say so myself. Now since I don't need any of that stuff I want to reform that account into a new charity and donate some things from my other accounts. But since I need access to those accounts in order to donate I would like to apply for emancipation, please." Lurnott burst out laughing as if he heard something amusing before Harry becomes irritated at his rude laughter. He waits patiently for him to calm as his tail swishes back and forth with agitation and his ears lay down flat.

Did he mention that he has cat appendages? He has a bushy, furred cat tail that is carried with a curve and a pair of wide-set tufted cat ears. He also has a bunch of fur on his hands going down to his elbow like gloves and he has the cat socks on his feet as well. All of his fur is black like his hair and slightly elegant looking. After a brief few moments more of laughter Lurnott finally quit before he reaches into a small hidden alcove and pulls out a handwritten book. Handing it to Harry he allows him to read it.

Harry takes the book and flips it open to the marked page and begins reading on the Nekoshin.

 **A Nekoshin is a humanoid cat who can blend into the normal human population when need be. The Nekoshin often have the ability to shift between a furry human form, a fully cat form, and a fully human form. However, when they are born they are generally born in the furry human form.**

 **What most people do not realize is that all Nekoshin have a set of abilities which individually are called 'automatic knowledge' and'inner innate ability'. These two allow a cat to be able to perceive skills they need to learn and allows them to progress through the skill much easier than they would have otherwise.**

 **Because of these two abilities Nekoshin are often considered emancipated upon the time they are left to fend for themselves no matter their age. Fortunately only the Nekoshin themself can assign a guardian and even then it will have to be somebody that the Nekoshin's inner cat believes is an alpha. Sometimes the person the Nekoshin considers an alpha is actually about the same age as the Nekoshin itself.**

 **Depending on who the alpha is and if the alpha is in the state to be able to help care for the Nekoshin the Nekoshin's guardian might become emancipated via being their chosen guardian. However, there have been cases where a Nekoshin has chosen two or more guardians but this is often rare. The guardian is often a much stronger person than the Nekoshin which is why the Nekoshin has had to choose more than one before. A Nekoshin is well known to be fairly possessive of people whom it considers their property or their closest friend. Should a Nekoshin become possessive of their guardian they may become aggressive toward those who harbor ill will toward their Alpha.**

 **Sometimes the Nekoshin has chosen a magical being as their Alpha and sometimes their alpha is of the same gender as the Nekoshin. This does bring a problem among those who are raised with the thought that homosexuality is bad but this can cause strife in the Nekoshin's life at certain points in time.**

At this point he looks up with a flushed face. "I'm going to have an alpha?" He asks half with curiosity and half with embarrassment. Lurnott nods to him knowing that he is distressed about it. Harry sighs suddenly as he looks up at Lurnott and asks a rather interesting question. "What do I have to do to find my Alpha before school starts? I'd rather not have Dumbledore as my alpha and if rumors are true he'd be my best alpha. I don't want him since he apparently doesn't care about me enough to check on me during my youth."

Lurnott frowns as his eyes widen a fraction, _Such a thing would cause a scandal at the school._ As he was looking through his files he pulls out an invite to a certain party. Taking the invite and flipping it open he smiles softly at the thought of the Malfoy party. He had never been to a party and he didn't want to offend anyone though. Suddenly becoming shy he takes a deep breath as he forces himself to calm. Apparently he wasn't as good at occlumency as he had thought.

"This is brilliant. But what do I do about my bashfulness?" Harry asks sincerely with a little worry. Just as suddenly as he was worried he felt calm and looked at the bracelet that was now on his wrist. Looking at Lurnott where he stands beside him he smiles at him with a thankful nod. "Thanks, how much do I owe you for this bracelet? Or do I need to pay for one to be crafted for me alone?" Lurnott moves away from him and goes back behind his desk before sitting down.

"Unfortunately I need that bracelet for stressful days. Thankfully there is a goblin shop below the bank that I can escort you to in order to purchase one. That particular shop has several charmed bracelets and other jewelry pieces. They have many styles to choose from and if you prefer a certain style they can be paid to craft it for you." Harry grins wider as Lurnott leans back in his chair. Harry then realizes that they have to set up the charity before anything else can be done. Sighing as he really wanted to get some jewelry he gets back into business mode.

"I will take you up on that offer once we have a charity picked or a start of a plan for a new charity. Okay?" Harry asks politely. Lurnott nods and he quickly started shuffling through a few papers before he pulled out and he showed Harry a few pamphlets to look through. Harry began flipping through the first one before he gave it back and looked at the next. This process repeated until there was no more pamphlets at all.

Harry looks up at Lurnott with a frown before he blinks owlishly. He knew that there was a few families which had trouble paying for school for their children. There was also a few orphaned muggleborn and halfbloods like himself. Looking up with a full force twinkle in his eye he explained his idea to Lurnott. Lurnott didn't look very happy with the idea but he relented since he knew that education was an important matter needing attendance.

"Harry, I suggest doing this in a certain way. Most of those people in this category will need a lot of money for tuition and some more for school supplies. Since the curriculum doesn't change very often you could ask for permission to post a poster at Hogwarts in each house asking for gently used school books to be donated for future students. That will help with the books for sure…" Harry nods with agreement as Lurnott took out a muggle notebook and ink pen and began scribbling away.

"That is brilliant. We could also ask for a few sponsors from the nobility and ask the teachers for a list of supplies they want in their class every time. Once that is done we might need to ask for donations of certain things like quills and inkpots." Lurnott nods in agreement as he continues scribbling the ideas down. Then Harry snaps his fingers again causing Lurnott to glance up for a brief moment.

"What is your next brilliant idea?" Lurnott asks with amusement at the excitement on Harry's face. Harry quickly scoots closer to the desk as he envisions it.

"Well, I thought that since many of the students will have jobs at one point or another that we could have those who enlist in the charity to sign a magical contract promising a certain percentage of their paychecks to go to the next group of students which will help out a lot. Plus if we have a few of them that are inventive we could place a few things in front of them and see where that goes. That might have to be separate though. If those student's business booms than I think that we could support them and that it would quickly reap in the payments for certain students." Lurnott froze as he glanced up and he blinks slowly. Writing another note on a separate sheet he nods to himself. Then he goes back to the ideas that are certain for the charity.

"I'm not sure if all of them would work. But for the business sharing idea we could also request that a portion of their annual income goes to the charity for a few years. Maybe we should make it five years at least and ten years at most to get the full payment. We should also post a post in each of the dorms when this idea gets underway. As for the current idea… we could start with this. We could also collect a few things for a charity auction and allow people to see the goods and purchase them for the highest price. That would also bring in some money." Harry jumps up this time startling the goblin in jerking back a little. Harry cheers happily with an idea that he just gave birth to.

Harry froze as he realized what he just did before he slowly sits down. "I just had a brilliant idea!" He was almost like an excitable puppy who found a horde of toys to play with.

"Well spit it out, we don't have all day." Lurnott was grinning with amusement at Harry's behavior once he realized that he wasn't attacking like he thought he was.

Harry steals Lurnott's quill before grabbing a blank piece of parchment and carefully writing his idea out. After it was written out he showed it to Lurnott. Lurnott's eyes flicker across the page before he just stares as if it was a god send. "What do you think?" Harry asks with excitement. Lurnott pinches the bridge of his nose before he sits back and gives Harry a patronizing look.

"You do realize that some of that information in your family vault is just for family, correct?" Harry nods seeing where this was going and raising his hand. "Go ahead and explain it to me." Harry grins and sits back down.

"You know how my family was rumored to be one of the best with potions? Well I figured that speculative notes, such as recipes not yet completed for certain ailments, could be sold if only to create cures for those ailments. I know that I won't be able to work on those potions for a while, I'd probably need at least a potions mastery and that will be ages from now. So I figured that I would do what I currently can to make sure that those people get the cures they need. Now do you understand?" Lurnott relaxes much more than he had been before. Lurnott writes it down on the parchment that he has his organized notes on and begins copying the instructions and altering them slightly.

"I apologize. I misunderstood you. Your plan is actually a little smarter than I would have thought. In fact, why don't we do the auction for such recipes for whatever notes that your family has and sell them to the three highest bidders. We could then add another payment for claiming the potion fully as their own which would bring in a little more money. Does that sound good?" Harry pauses before he nods happily with the idea. Lurnott continues writing and finally looks up after several long moments. Harry was lost in thought as the goblin cleared his throat.

"I was thinking, is there any way that we could start a few of the students at Hogwarts with an idea? Not the one about sponsoring a business but one about crafting things. I figured that if we gave a few of them the correct supplies they could harvest potions ingredients, brew potions or craft other things that we could sell. We could even get the art club in on it. Plus it would be neat for the school to host a few concerts with their choir and the toads. Wouldn't that be neat?" Lurnott sits up straighter as he nods. He leans over the parchment to write the newest idea down.

"I suppose that if we made each one a contest between the students that we could reward the three winners with something like new arts supplies. But we would have to be making sure that there are a few rules to prevent them from winning over and over again. Maybe one win per student per year and after their win they can only give crafts to be sold instead of having them in the competition. This would also cost a little money but if you bought the winner's prizes in bulk and distributed them a little at a time it would work well." Harry nods as he waited for the goblin to write down those ideas. Then harry sat up and stretched a little.

"I've got a question. We both know the collections account is going to be my main source of the funding but what if I took half of another account and added it to the charity. If I do this we could easily start sponsoring for a new graduate's shop if they have the skill, correct?" Lurnott sits up as he frowns at him. Shaking his head ruefully he points out a flaw in the plan.

"I would agree as long as it is a loan to the charity instead of a donation. That way you would make some-" Harry slams his hand onto the table and glares heatedly at Lurnott letting him know how he hated the idea.

"I am donating and that is that. I've got way too much money as is and even then I won't be able to spend it all in this life if I tried to while just buying necessities." Lurnott grins solemnly. He curtly nods and begins writing the note on the side of the file and pausing for a moment.

Pulling out a permission slip he hands it to Harry and pointedly watches him. "This is a permission slip to get things out of your vault. We need this filled out or I could very well loose my job for letting another goblin go in there. I want you to write down the task you just told us to do with you Family Notes. Otherwise you would have to go down there too." Harry frowns as he looks at the permission slip and gives it back with a polite smile.

"Forgive me if I sound rude but I'd prefer be there while you kinsfolk looks through everything and organizes it. I know that most of your kinsfolk are busy now so I can schedule an appointment and I can pay them out of my own pocket if they so wish for me to. I'd prefer that since I would also allow me a chance to look for educational books with Mipsy." A Pop sounded as Mispy appeared in her French Maid's uniform. Harry ruffles Mipsy's small tuft of hair on her head as he smiles affectionately at her.

"Master called for Mipsy?" Mipsy was bouncing hyperly before Harry turns directly to Lurnott and asks him a question.

"Is Mipsy able to access my accounts?" His voice was low and slightly worried sounding. Lurnott thankfully answers truthfully.

"There is a way to make sure that she is accounted for; I just need a sample of her magic and we will have her access granted to get inside your vaults." Harry allows Mipsy to bounce over to him and she quickly took the sheet of parchment and focused on her power. The paper glowed briefly showing that it absorbed a little magic before it went back to normal. Mipsy handed the sheet back to Lurnott and made her way back to standing beside Harry.

Harry stands as if to leave before Lurnott clears his voice. Harry and Mipsy both look at him and they see him push a button on the side of his desk. "Is there something I'm forgetting, Lurnott?" Lurnott shakes his head as a goblin a little bigger than Lurnott walks in and inspects everything.

"Rugrot, I am happy to say that your bored cousins now have a simple task to complete. Lord Potter here has decided to request help sorting through the notes on different studies in his vault and I assume that they can read a few languages?" Rugrot as the goblin was named silently nods with a shine of curiosity in his eyes as he glances at Harry. Rugrot nods to him and Harry nods back to be polite.

Rugrot rasps a reply to Lurnott, "I think that they would be happy to have their first real job be for such a polite young man. I suppose that there is a reason that he wishes to go to his vault today?" Rugrot didn't sound healthy and Harry frowns as he realizes that the goblin is ill. Looking at Lurnott he realizes that the rasping noise is normal for the goblin.

"Yes, he apparently wishes to help form a charity and he is literally donating a bunch of his own money to make the charity work. He had suggested offering a few of his family's speculative recipes on potions and the like to be donated to be sold. Fortunately we are only selling copies of these potions notes and not the originals." Harry sees Rugrot's eyes widen a fraction as he grins slightly. He turns toward Harry with a small smile.

"Many thanks to you. However, I think that the goblins would be more willing to help out this way if a few of the notes were copied to go into the Goblin Archive Library here within Gringotts. Maybe adding this for free they would be more willing and eager to help out in the endeavor. Most of them are in the middle of schooling after all." Harry smiles widely as he tail sways back and forth with delight. The two goblins could tell that he loved the idea.

"Sure, that sounds like a wonderful incentive. However, lets take that a step further. I reckon that the Potter Family has some books that have been classified as 'lost to time', correct?" The two goblins nod not knowing where he was going since most families were very stingy about those books. "Well, if there was a few goblin scribes willing to make three copies of a few books I would happily allow them to make copies for the Goblin Archive Library." The two goblins stood there knowing that they should have known that this was where his idea was going.

"I think that the Goblin Scribes would be delighted to have such a chance. They would probably make as many copies of anything you would want them to if given the chance. Heck, they would probably make a guide book to an art dedicated to you." Harry jumps up and down again with excitement.

"Brilliant idea! We could have them craft a few potions prep books. Ones for the actually prep of certain ingredients and such and why not to mix certain things and what doesn't' agree with what. We could also give copies of these books to students at Hogwarts for their schooling years and put a few copies of the book around the school and possibly in the Common Rooms. Maybe a few at each table in the Great Hall too." The two goblins looked stunned at the request. And Harry didn't notice their looks.

"We could also pay them to make sure it covers the prep portion in depth since I heard that Snape doesn't teach it like he is supposed to. Wouldn't that be neat?" The two goblins frown with worry as they glance at each other. Lurnott decides to be the one who tells him.

"I'm afraid that Snape could get into serious trouble if a student gets harmed in his class then. Sure, I've heard he hasn't had a single student die under his tutelage but that doesn't factor in the other grievous wounds they get in his class. Maybe if we goblins could produce a guide book he would be willing to use it for the first years at the least. It would reduce accidents and that would make more students lean in his favor." Harry nods with a worried smile at them seeing their point. He nods as another larger goblin walked into the room and looked at Harry. He seemed to think him unimportant before he turns to the two goblins and asks a question.

Harry watches the two of them explain before the new goblin pauses and looks at Harry as if sizing him up. Harry being as smart as he was knew that this particular goblin would cause a great deal of trouble if given the chance. "Greeting Heir Potter." He says sarcastically.

Harry decides to prank him and recites a traditional goblin greeting, "May the Healer keep you healthy and happy while the Warrior keeps you and yours safe and the Miner makes you wealthy as a king upon a golden mountain." The two new goblins sit up straighter as Lurnott snickers at them. Lurnott speak to them for a moment and tells them something causing them both to sit up straighter.

The new goblin's eyes show slight respect in them as he nods to Harry. Harry politely nods back to him and allows him to speak. "I apologize, I thought that you were a barbaric human but it seems that you have manners. I welcome you to the world of magic, Young Lordling. Is there anything I can do for you?" Harry shakes his head at the goblin before politely responding.

"I'm afraid that my new account manager, Lurnott has everything settled. Maybe you could help us gather some people to look through my rented vault. I would really like to have a few things from the vault copied and delivered into the care of Lurnott. Besides that in return for your kindness I will loan you a few books for you or your family to study. I wouldn't want to take you for granted since it would be horribly rude." The new goblin simply nods as he frowns with a perplexed look on his face. He motions for them to leave the office and they make their way out of the door. Harry obediently follows the three goblins out of his office and down the halls.

After a few scant minutes they arrive in the Entry Hall and walk across it. Once across it they speak softly to him, as if trying to whisper and failing. "Mr. James, last I knew you had a particular trunk that you might enjoy. It is also connected to your ancestral home, the Potter Estates. This would help with your studies since it would allow you to get any reference book you have within minutes. Also, you do have a few servants at the Potter Estates who have been waiting for your return for years. Once you get to a suitable place I would pop your head into your trunk and come out the other side to check on the elves." Harry frowns at the news as he jumps onto the cart that was possibly held onto the tracks by magic.

"Elves? I've heard of the Brownie Fae, which was sometimes considered as Elves. They are very short, love to do chores, and giving them clothes causes them to run away according to legends." The two goblins who remained beside him nod at him with grim smiles.

"There is more to it than that. These House Elves, as they are truly called, are only kept alive by the magic of their master. The more often their master is away the more likely it is for them to die. Besides that they consider the gift of clothes as a taboo, it is horridly rude to give a house elf clothes. They might just consider suicide if such a thing was given to them." Harry almost yelps as the pass a bend in the tracks where a huge spout of fire almost singed him. Turning his head he sees the fire is still flying past the spot they were at.

Then Lurnott speaks, "That was a dragon, feisty little things, aren't they?" Lurnott has an amused grin on his face as he turns just the right way to be seen by Harry. His companion gives a loud belly laugh for some reason.

"Little isn't the right term, how about… Huge, colossal, titanic!" The two goblins laugh some more and Harry gets the joke. He smiles a little as he looks at the two goblins with him. He listens to them banter with each other until they reach the stop and slow to a crawl before stopping themselves. "This is your family Vault, though you can't take money out of it, your mother placed all her school books inside of here within a satchel. And she also prepared a second satchel with all the equipment she used besides her wand. We'll be going to your personal Trust Vault once we are done here." The three of them hop off the cart and Harry follows the other two closer to the door.

Both goblins grabbed a door with both hands before Harry senses the usage of magic. The goblins slide their hands down the door then across and begin making a pattern with their hands until both of their hands reach the handles on each side. By then the doors were both completely opened. Harry was actually in awe yet again in his life.

The wall to his left had a huge bookshelf, the wall in front of them held numerous objects, and the wall to his left was piled high with piles of gold, silver, and bronze. "I'd recommend getting everything from here, especially since we want to get you a shopping helper to guide you around the alley and besides that you'll want to conserve as much space as possible. " Lurnott pointed at the right-hand corner of the room, where a pile of trunks lay. "Those all have many expansion charms, and the three in front have three full rooms and a bathroom in it. The black one can shrink into a bracelet and is the one I spoke of earlier. I'd recommend taking that one. It also comes with wards and charms, so that once you enter the trunk, time stops. You could be in there for two years and only a few seconds would pass in the real world. Once you step in, a watch appears on your wrist. It tells you what time it is in the real world. That feature has been added so you don't stay in there too long." Harry nodded. He looked at all the trunks, and the black one was the prettiest. It was black, obviously, with silver latches. Now that he looked at it more closely, the black looked green. He tilted his head slightly to the left. Now it was deep blue.

"Aha, it is Iridescent, isn't it?" The two goblins nod to him pride leaking into their stances for some reason. Harry sees a button on the side and points at it, "What is this button on the side for?" The two goblins look at it with recognition.

"That is a very rare charm that allows the Trunk to pack anything the person pushing the button might need, books, jewelry, anything but money. If you wish we could allow you to press it before we both press it ourselves to make sure that you have everything that you might need." Harry smiles as he pushes the button. He narrowly ducks out of the way of a few heavy looking tomes. Several objects including two satchels flew into the trunk and began lining themselves up in each room. Harry turns to the two goblins and sees their eyes looking around with curiosity. They were looking at the bookshelves a little before Harry came up with an idea.

"Hey, I know we don't know each other all that well," he said with a small smiles, "But since we are going to be working together as I said earlier you guys can look around for a few books right quick, though I'll have to keep the original and pay for a copy to be made like I said earlier." The two goblins grin widely as they walk over to the shelf and begin looking at the titles for informative books. The skip over the family made books such a diaries.

After a few minutes of choosing books the third goblin returns with about twenty other goblins who line up in the doorway waiting for instruction from Harry. "May the Miner make you prosperous, while the healer keeps you healthy and the Warrior keeps you safe, Honorable Goblins." The goblins in the line sat up straighter as the look at him with curiosity. The each give their synchronized greeting before they wait for instructions a little more. "I have been aware for some time that I owned this vault and I have recently made a move against Dumbledore to regain what he has stolen from me." There was a few whispers from the goblins before they grin at Harry as if they were pleased with a task they completed.

"Next it should be know that I have an idea for a charity that I need your help with. Since I don't like beng stingy you lot of you will be getting paid. As for the task... I know that there are miscellaneous notes on different types of magic referring to possible cures or new spells. I want to gather all those note and a few of the rarer books. After I have those I am willing to allow each of you to select a few books that you might think a copy would benefit the Goblin Archives Library and those who study there. However, these books that you choose will not be a payment to you; you get gold. These books will be copied and the copies will be placed within your library. Understood?" The group of goblins nod at him as they begin working their way throughout the room in three man teams. Harry watches this for about twenty minutes before calling Lurnott over to him.

"Is there something you need?" Lurnott asks with curiosity as he waits for a order.

"I have a request." The goblin nods slowly once and Harry continues, "I was wondering if, upon the time I get my money, if you could create a shopping list with places that sold the stuff for the best deals. Maybe even places that allowed haggling. I'll pay you for it. And I'll pay extra if the list has the average price of the objects next to them." Harry has a serious gleam in his eyes daring him to question his request. Lurnott sits down next to Harry on the couch that had been moved for him to sit on.

"I believe that will be necessary." Harry smiles softly. "It is also the most requested thing we have ever been asks, especially by muggleborn students of Hogwarts. However, I am afraid that I cannot legally accept payment for the simple list." Harry smirks as he expected the response from the goblin.

"Alright, how about I pay you twenty galleons to replace any supples that you use on the list. I would benefit me as well since it means that you can more easily organize my goals and plans. Don't you agree?" The goblin grins widely at his adapt skill in 'negotiating the benefits' for others and himself. Lurnott pretends to think for a moment before he shrugs at him.

"Since it is to buy supplies to organize your acount holdings I suppose that I don't have a choice. And say, perhaps, we might misplace some of it." Lurnott smirks at the idea. Then Lurnott blnks as he looks past Harry in confusion. Harry turns around and sees two groups of goblins pushing a booth on wheels closer to them. Harry stood and waited for them to get closer.

It has a deep blue velvet curtain covered the photo-booth look-alike. At his companion's nod, Harry stepped into the booth. The inside did look like a photo booth, but there was no blinding flash when he pressed the green button. Instead, measuring tames seemed to fly from nowhere, measuring everywhere measurable. Once that was done, he stood there for a few seconds, all the while expecting something big to happen. With a ding that one would expect from a microwave once it was done microwaving. In the space of less than a second, a few things happened. The compartment expanded, a full-length mirror appeared, and a large rack of clothes on hangers popped out of seemingly nowhere. Harry saw plain button-up shirts and t-shirts in every color, t-shirts with words on him that he didn't take the time to read, several different pairs of jeans, black dress pants, jackets, ties, vests, sweaters, shoes, hats, pajamas, robes in a few different colors, a door-hanger of shoes, and even what looked to be jewelry.

Openig the curtain again he comes face to face with a few goblins who had gathered around. "It seems to function as an Instant Seamstress. I sewed a bunch of clothes and provided other stuff like shoes, hats and jewelry." A few of them peered inside from beside him and laugh before they speak rapidly with each other in their own tongue. Shrugging one of them turns to Harry as the others look at each other curiously.

"Heir Potter, we have heard word that our goblin seamstress is slightly ill. She designs our uniforms and the other worker's uniforms. I would be willing to bet that Director Ragnok would pay to 'borrow' this machine if you are willing." Harry smiles at the thought of the profit he would make from such an offer but decided to be generous. "I'll be willing to just let him borrow it out of good will as long as he provides a few lengths of fabric, it doesn't matter the price of the fabric but it would be nice if the fabric was the standard fabric for sturdy work. I'll have to have some higher quality work robes for potions I assume and I would hate to get hurt. Otherwise I don't really mind if your people use it for free." The goblins cheered in sync as Lurnoot came over with his Finished Trunk and pressed the button causing all of the finished clothes inside the booth to fly into it.

Harry knew it was going to be a long few hours as he waits for the goblins to finish looking through everything so he picked out a few diaries of his ancestors, sat down on the couch and began to read of his ancestors.


End file.
